


the king and his court

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Captain Tsukishima Kei, Extended Metaphors, FRIEND FEELS, M/M, Third Year, TsukkiKage Week, Vice Captain Kageyama Tobio, i just want everyone to be happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They remember the tyrannical king, the oppressive force on their own team. They think he is the same and suddenly that was a thousand times worse than their original abandonment. He <em>had </em>changed- Karasuno had changed him- but that didn’t matter anymore because he’s fourteen again and the team that he had worked so hard for has just deserted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the king and his court

**Author's Note:**

> For Tsukkikage Week Day 4: ~~Full Moon/~~ King

Tobio really wants his last year at Karasuno to go well. He wants to be the best vice-captain he can ever possibly be- just like Suga. He wants to be this suave, confident, inspiring setter- just like Oikawa. Unfortunately, it seems like the universe had other ideas for him. Standing in front of him, scowls on their faces, are his juniors from Kitigawa Daiichi.

“King,” the one in the middle greets him, with an exaggerated bow. Tobio flinches, actually taking a step backwards. His heart is pounding and something large and immovable wells up inside him. All of a sudden, he’s fourteen again, hearing the ball slam down on his side of the court, seeing his teammates’ backs turned towards him and hearing those horrible words: “We aren’t following you anymore _King_.”

He can see in their faces that _that_ is what they remembered of him. They remember the tyrannical king, the oppressive force on their own team. They think he is the same and suddenly that was a thousand times worse than their original abandonment. He _had_ changed- Karasuno had changed him- but that didn’t matter anymore because he’s fourteen again and the team that he had worked so hard for has just deserted him.

“I bet he doesn’t even remember our names.” the shortest one muses meanly and the horrible thing is that he is right. Tobio had never even bothered to learn their names in the first place.

“Well, King?” the shortest one continues. “Are you going to boss around as usual?” he asks, and then he cackles.

The third one joins in the laughter and then adds derisively, “I bet you love it here- all these weaklings for you to order about.”

Tobio doesn’t reply; he can’t reply. He wants to defend his team, his _friends_. He wants to defend _himself_. But he can’t. They are hitting him in his weakest places, places that he thought he had covered.

“You haven’t changed a bit, have you? I thought you would have, now that you lost your followers. How does that feel?” the one in the middle asks rhetorically. “Your entire team abandoned you and you’re still the same old tyrant King. You won’t even deign yourself to talk to us commoners.” he spits. He is close to Tobio now, and Tobio takes several steps backwards.

“I-” he starts, but is interrupted by a sudden presence behind him.

“And what is happening here?” It is Tsukishima, his hand a comforting presence on Tobio’s shoulders, and to anyone else he would have sounded casual, almost bored, but Tobio can hear the icy-cold undertone in his voice.

“They’ve applied for club membership.” Hinata pops up at Tobio’s elbow.

“They’re from Kitigawa Daiichi.” Yamaguchi has appeared as well, hovering next to Tsukishima. Tobio feels himself relax ever so slightly, like his teammates’ mere presence is soothing his nerves.

“Oh really?” Tsukishima says archly. “Did they happen to know you, Kageyama?”

The feeling of safety disappears automatically. His teammates are going to abandon him again, only this time Kageyama isn’t sure he can survive a second time. “Yes.” he says quietly, and he braces himself for the impact, the insults that will hit him and hurt him and haunt him.

They never come.

Instead, Hinata becomes still and stormy and Yamaguchi’s hands tighten around the ball in his hands and Tsukishima... The only sign that Tsukishima makes of acknowledgment to Tobio’s whisper is the gentle squeeze he gives him. This might seem like nothing, but to Tobio this is everything. This is their acceptance, their support, their _friendship_. This is everything to Tobio.

“Yeah we knew him.” The one in the middle, tired of being ignored, crosses his arms and glares at Tsukishima. “What’s it to you?”

“Is that how you talk to your captain?” Tsukishima asks, his voice stone cold. He is seconds from completely obliterating these first years with his words alone.

“He’s captain again?” the shortest one exclaims. “Who would make _him_ captain?”

“What do you mean by that?” Yamaguchi asks, sounding a lot tougher than Tobio has ever heard him.

“He’s a tyrant.” he says harshly. “He doesn’t lead, he commands.”

“Well, it’s a good thing he isn’t captain.” Tsukishima says lightly. Then his voice hardens. “I am.”

For the first time, a flicker of fear runs across the three first years’ faces. Something smug and proud inside of Tobio beams.

“I heard everything you said to him.” Tsukishima continues. “First of all, we aren’t weaklings. Second, _you_ are the weaklings and the imbeciles. Third of all,” Tsukishima takes several steps forward, brushing past Tobio and into the first years’ personal space. His voice is quiet but deadly as he says, “Kageyama Tobio is not the same person he was three years ago. He isn’t a tyrant (and I bet you only know that word because Kunimi used it) and for your information: he doesn’t need followers, not when he has his _friends_.”

The one in the middle spluttered angrily, trying to come up with a comeback. Tsukishima didn’t let him. “Get out of my gym.” he growls. The first years scurry away, the door banging shut behind them.

Tsukishima turns back to Tobio, righteous furry still blazing in his eyes. Tobio takes a step towards him, hesitant.

“Did you mean it?” he asks, voice still quiet.

“You aren’t the same person.” Tsukishima repeats. “You’ve changed. You’re better.”

“Not that.” Tobio shakes his head, and takes another step forward. “The last thing you said- did you mean it?” he asks desperately now. He needs to hear Tsukishima say it, needs it to be out loud and explicit, not just implied.

Tsukishima seems to understand. “You’re our friend.” he says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Tobio rushes up to him, and throws his arms around Kei's neck. He squeezes, trying to convey what he cannot seem to put into words. Tsukshima’s arms wind their way around Tobio’s midriff and he squeezes back.

“Thank you.” Tobio whispers.

“Anytime King.” Tsukishima replies, only it’s not an insult anymore. It’s a nickname.

It’s not mean anymore, it’s fond. It’s love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> late again XD i really wanted to combine both prompts but that seems to be a mammoth of a plot so maybe some other time ;)


End file.
